


Save the Date

by mixedwithintellect



Series: Saint Nicholas Verse [3]
Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Group chat, TFLN - Freeform, Teasing, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedwithintellect/pseuds/mixedwithintellect
Summary: the one short and sweet TFLN where Harry’s buzzing with minor jealousy, Y/N loves Food Network, and Nick is still trying to play matchmaker.





	Save the Date

>    **Harry.** _(Y/N)._ _ **Nick.**_

 

_**Haz was out there last night looking like a proper bumblebee.** _

_I liked Glitter Butt more._

[[picture sent by Y/N]](http://harrysimpact.tumblr.com/post/165790483138/hslotchicago-glitter-pants)

**Buzz buzz. x.**

_Or the first floral one, that was one quite nice. Cream and shit._

_**True, true.** _

**I think they all suit me well. x.**

_AHHHHHH what a joke._

_**Wow. Sad.** _

**Haha, it’s because they’re suits. x.**

_**You don’t say…** _

_Listen, I need some help._

**What is it? x.**

_**Oh jeez is this about the boy again** _

**Boy?**

_MAYBE NICK MAYBE I ACTUALLY CARE IF A MEMBER OF THE SEX I AM SEXUALLY INTERESTED IN DOESN’T WALK INTO THE RESTAURANT TONIGHT, SEE ME, AND TURN AROUND AND LEAVE_

_**Definitely sounds you’re being realistic. I would tbh, if you’re screaming like that.** _

**Who is he**

_Just feeling a bit self-conscious, which is ridiculous because my ass looks amazing in this dress?_

_**I bet it does wouldn’t you agree Haz! !** _

_But my hair is having an off day and I haven’t washed it in a week so I should put it up maybe?_

_Wait what_

**Who’s the guy**

_**Bloke from her work.** _

_I realized I stay home every night binge-watching Chopped._

**What’s wrong with that ? x.**

_Feel like I should be at a point in my life where I’m meeting the right guy._

_**You said you’re feeling a bit insecure Y/N? Don’t know why?** _

_Yeah._

[[picture sent by Nick]](http://dragonballoonsforall.tumblr.com/post/157413111147/i-need-to-stop-going-to-bed-so-late-and-doing)

**Is that me ..? x.**

_Holy shit thank you. Feel indestructible now._

_**I do what I can for my fans x.** _

**Why is one eye smaller than the other? Are my eyes like that?**

_It’s cute. One tiny squishy eyeball and a normal one_

**What the fuck**

_**I agree with (Y/N) It’s your most intriguing factor.** _

_**Guys, I found a One Direction meme page.** _

_SEND IT_

**Noooooooo**

…

[[picture sent by Nick]](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/ellalouna/164606826590)

_Holy shit ! ! ! ! ! !_

**Not very nice…not even one a direction meme x.**

_**Oh sod off, it’s funny.** _

[[picture sent by Y/N]](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/159174168053232393/)

_When she asks how your crops are doing._

**What are you two doing??**

_Enjoying the fact your life has been heavily documented._

_**^^.** _

_Okay, I made it to the restaurant and he’s here and he looks so cute as;dth_

_**Aw, have fun love.** _

**Have fun!**

…

_EMERGENCY._

**What is it?**

_HE GOT MY NAME WRONG. WHAT DO I DO. DO I CORRECT HIM OR DO WE GET MARRIED AND I’LL JUST CHANGE MY NAME_

_**Oh Jesus love he doesn’t know your name?** _

_No??? And it’s the name of this other girl working on my floor. OH MY GOD DOES HE THINK HE’S ON A DATE WITH SOMEONE ELSE OTHER THAN ME_

**He doesn’t deserve you. If he doesn’t treat you right by now, you’re gone.**

_HAZ YOU ARE SO RIGHT THANK YOU BOO_

**NOW GO CHOP HIS DICK OFF.**

_**Harry what the fuck** _

**I saw a vine today. It applied nicely. x.**

_AHHHHH he went to the bathroom_

_**Just tell him the truth!** _

_I physically CANNOT I would rather DIE than tell him._

_**Is the date going well besides that?** _

_NO. He’s rude to the waiters and now I’m going to give like a 5000% tip because this is horrific and TRAGIC._

**Aw I’m sorry love. x. He seemed like such a nice guy too. What a shame.**

_Right?! And I spilled wine on my dress so THAT’S RUINED JUST LIKE THE REST OF MY LOVE LIFE_

_Oh God he’s back_

…

How’s it going love? Date over yet?

**Y/N?**

…

_I went home, it’s over. Tragic night, tragic date, I’m watching Chopped. This fucker is trying to use arugula but he needs cilantro. So sad._

**Ooh that’s rough. Is it the episode with the guy who’s trying to pay for his mother’s surgery?**

_YES_

**Yeah that arugula mistake was big-time…**

_**You two are such NERDS** _

[[picture sent by Y/N]](https://radioprince.tumblr.com/post/161947585220/nick-harry-on-emilys-ig-stories-18062017)

_Look at my two boys. My men. My boos. My #1s._

_**What the hell am I doing** _

**You’re loving on me. :’) x.**

_LOVE YOU TWO. Thanks for having my back tonight._

_**You can see the butterfly tattoo Haz. USE SOME BUTTONS, MAN** _

**Just know you’re loved and you deserve the best Y/N.**

**I use buttons. Can’t see my ferns, can ya??**

_Aww I love your ferns_

_**Ooh Haz she LOVES your FERNS** _

**Thanks. x. :)**

_**Love you too Y/N. WE actually know your name, it’s Madelyn.** _

**No I think it’s Samantha.**

_Ah fuck off. x._

 


End file.
